The present application relates generally to the field of airbags for use within motor vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to side-impact airbags that include a mechanism for providing tension to the airbag cushion during deployment to tailor the deployment trajectory of the cushion as well as providing restraint to the occupant upon contact between the cushion and the occupant.